


Đi trốn với em

by Minhanhvu98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, HarDra - Freeform, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhanhvu98/pseuds/Minhanhvu98
Summary: Draco nhìn gã, đôi mắt màu bão ấy bập bùng, giống như một cơn giông nho nhỏ, và nổi loạn. Draco kéo bàn tay hắn, hôn lên vết chai đũa phép để lại, giọng đầy mong chờ.“Trốn đi với em, nhé?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Đi trốn với em

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco Malfoy nghĩ rằng nó sắp chết rồi. Chết theo nghĩa đen ấy. Hôm nay là ngày thứ ba kể từ khi Harry James Potter nói rằng hắn không muốn gặp nó nữa, vậy mà nó đã không chịu được vì nhớ nhung. Thật là nực cười, thật là ngược đời.

Draco Malfoy nhớ Harry Potter.

Nó nhớ cái chuyến đi Hogsmead lần đầu tiên. Nó nhận được thư cú của cha ngay trước chuyến đi mà nó háo hức nhất, đốn mạt chưa. Cha biết ngày mai nó sẽ đi chơi, ồ, cha đã nói thế trong thư đấy, nhưng cha vẫn dành thời gian viết cho nó một lá thư mà câu cú ngữ nghĩa thì vẫn như thường ngày, trách móc chuyện điểm Độc Dược chỉ đứng thứ hai trong lớp, chỉ trích trận Quidditch thua Gryffindor 40 điểm hồi tuần trước, và rằng việc nó bắt được trái snitch chẳng cứu vãn được tình hình là nó lãnh đạo dở tệ. Và rằng ông rất mong nó dành thời gian suy nghĩ về bản thân hơn là đi chơi. Nó ghét cha, nhưng nó vẫn yêu cha. Nó thật sự muốn nói với cha chuyện cha cắt đi 50 Galleons tiền tiêu vặt tuần này chẳng ảnh hưởng đến tình hình tài chính của nó là mấy. Ồ phải, tình yêu Lucius dành cho Draco đáng giá 200 Galleons mỗi tuần, dù chẳng khi nào nó tiêu hết chỗ ấy. Hoặc trên thực tế là nửa chỗ ấy.

Nó muốn làm Lucius tự hào về nó, nó muốn cha nó gật đầu nhìn nó và ưng bụng nở một nụ cười lãnh đạm như ông vẫn làm khi còn bé với nó. Draco gãi gãi mũi. Có thể vì Narcissa đã mất, nên ông chẳng còn như xưa.

Nó ủ dột sắp hàng trong sân cùng đám bạn, rồi thở dài quẫn bách đi về phòng. Được rồi, bức thư ảnh hưởng nhiều lên nó hơn những gì nó nghĩ, Draco thừa nhận. Nó tách khỏi hàng ngũ Slytherin, bước về phía tháp thiên văn của nó, định bụng dành cả một ngày ở đây, hoặc ít nhất là ở đây cho đến khi bên dưới sân chẳng còn tiếng học sinh ồn ào.

Nhưng hôm ấy, tháp thiên văn chẳng còn của một mình nó.

Draco tròn mắt nhìn Harry đang ngồi bắt chéo chân trên sàn tầng thượng tháp Thiên Văn. Nó thề là nó không quen tí nào khi gã chẳng có tên chồn đỏ và con nhỏ máu bùn đi kèm. Và nó đảm bảo đã thấy hai người đó ngồi trên xe ngựa kị sĩ tới Hogsmead.

“Mày làm gì ở đây?”

Draco hỏi, và Harry giật mình quay lại nhìn nó.

“Tao cũng muốn hỏi mày câu tương tự. Chẳng lẽ mày không được đi Hogsmead sao?” Harry hỏi Draco.

“Tao có việc riêng.” Draco đảo mắt “Còn mày?”

“Dượng không kí giấy cho tao.” Harry nói “Tao không có xác nhận từ phụ huynh.”

À phải, Draco thở hắt. Nó đã nghe thấy tên chồn đỏ la lên the thé lúc năm hai trở lại trường, rằng trên người Chúa Cứu Thế có dấu vết đòn roi rõ rệt như thế nào, và rằng dượng của Harry Cứu Thế Potter bạo hành gã.

“Buồn nhỉ.” Draco thở dài “Cái gia đình đó chẳng cho mày được gì? Vậy mà lão Dumb vẫn để mày ở đó.”

Harry liếc mắt với Draco “Malfoy, đừng nói mày bắt đầu thương hại tao.”

Draco nhận ra mình đã yếu đuối đến mức nào trong câu nói của mình. Nó đảo mắt, buông lời chanh chua.

“Nếu định nghĩa thương hại của mày bao gồm cả mỉa mai thì ừ, tao đang thương hại mày đó.”

Hai đứa nó dành ngày hôm đó, ngày hôm sau, và ngày hôm sau nữa để ở cạnh nhau. Cái chuyến đi 3 ngày 2 đêm chết tiệt của Hogwarts. Harry dùng áo choàng tàng hình và bản đồ đạo tặc đưa nó ra ngoài trường, và đưa nó đi chơi. Và đó là lần đầu nó thấy mình tiêu pha nhiều như thế, mua cái này cái kia, gần 20 Galleon lận cho một buổi chiều, và 80 Galleon cho một buổi chiều khác. Nhưng cũng thật may, nó cũng tiết kiệm được một khoản kha khá từ đầu năm rồi. Vui một chút thì có chết ai.

Khoảng cách rút gần quá nhanh, và khi nó kịp nhận ra thì nó và gã đã say mèm, ở trên đỉnh tháp Thiên Văn, và khóa môi lẫn nhau.

Draco lúc say mềm mại và đòi hỏi hơn nhiều so với những gì gã nghĩ. Gã không muốn đè nó ra nền đất lạnh lồng lộng gió mà làm, nên cả hai đứa thông qua một lối tắt về phòng sinh hoạt chung nhà Slytherin. Đó là nơi gần nhất. Ngay khi chỉ vừa mới vào trong, gã đã cuống cuồng vồ lấy Draco như thể gã là con cá đã rời xa nước quá lâu. Cả hai đổ lên một chiếc giường đơn gần đó, của Draco, hoặc Crabbe, hoặc Goyle, hoặc Blaise, hoặc ai đó mà gã không biết, làm tình từ chiều đến tối muộn.

Đến khi cao trào đã nguội lạnh từ lâu, Harry mới mệt nhọc đổ ập lên cơ thể mềm mại của Draco. Draco hầu như không bao giờ tập thể thao. So với mấy môn thể thao của muggle mà gã đã kinh qua, Quidditch ư? Cũng chỉ như ngồi trên ghế lái xe thôi. Nó chẳng cho Draco được chút cơ bắp nào. Nên cái cơ thể trắng tuyết kia trông èo uột rõ, và gầy nhom.

Làn da gần như trong suốt đỏ lên những nơi ngón tay hắn bấu vào. Nhưng Draco không có vẻ gì là đau. Nó thỏa mãn lắm. Draco vắt tay lên che mắt, ổn định lại hơi thở, rồi luồn tay xuống dưới moi đống tinh dịch gã đã bắn vào trong ra. Harry nhướn mày.

“Mày ghét tao đến thế cơ à?”

“Không, nhưng để lâu tao sẽ bị đau bụng.” Draco thành thật. Và Harry phải thừa nhận là tim gã có chút nảy lên khi nó nói câu đó. Draco đã làm nhiều lần đến mức nhớ cả chuyện đó sao?

Draco bật cười khi nhìn mặt gã đần ra. Cái giọng cười lảnh lót xé toạc không khí lạnh lẽo trong hầm ngục nhà Slytherin.

“Chỉ là tình dục thôi. Nếu mày để ý hơn, tao luôn đối xử đặc biệt với Blaise hơn Crabbe và Goyle.”

“Ồ…” Harry gật gù ra chiều đã hiểu “Ra là mày thích Ken hơn Barbie.”

“Tao chưa bao giờ thử chơi với Barbie cả.” Draco đặt tay lên bụng. Nó quen nằm ngửa như xác chết, vắt tay lên bụng, lên trán, hoặc thậm chí là đút tay vào túi quần ngủ “Không phải kiểu của tao, ngực bự ấy.”

“Ồ…” Và Harry lại gật gù lần nữa. Và nó phải thừa nhận nhìn biểu cảm ấy của gã ngu hết sức.

Im lặng một hồi lâu, không gian tối tăm giờ chỉ còn lại tiếng sóng nước Hồ Đen đánh vào cửa sổ.

“Vậy tao có phải kiểu của mày không?” Harry hỏi.

Draco bối rối. “Có… có lẽ thế, tao không biết nữa. Mày làm tao bắn trước khi mày tới. Cũng là kiểu tao muốn, nên có lẽ thế, ừ.”

Harry cảm thấy lồng ngực gã có một cái hố sâu hụt hẫng sụt xuống.

“Chỉ vậy thôi?”

“Tao với mày mới làm có một lần.” Draco đảo mắt. “Và nói chuyện tử tế được 3 ngày. Có lẽ nếu lâu hơn, tao sẽ chắc chắn, hoặc sẽ biết được giữa tao với mày còn gì nữa.”

Những ngày sau ấy, khi cả hai đã trở về với cuộc sống thường nhật, gã vẫn gặp Draco như bình thường, trên giảng đường, trên sân tập, hoặc thỉnh thoảng lại đi ngang qua nhau rồi móc mỉa vài câu. Nhưng đã chẳng còn sự cay độc như trước. Và chắc hẳn Draco cũng không còn tìm Blaise như một con búp bê Ken thỏa mãn nó nữa. Harry biết vậy khi Blaise không ngừng làm phiền Draco khi nó đang cố hướng dẫn đội nhà Slytherin về đội hình Quidditch. Harry không nghe được cuộc nói chuyện. Nhưng Blaise trông có vẻ tổn thương, và sau khi Draco nói gì đó, tháo cái khuyên tai bằng bạc ném vào mặt Blaise, thì trông Blaise thảng thốt đến rõ. Hắn cuống quýt muốn níu Draco lại, nhưng nó đã đi xa hơn hắn biết bao. Và rằng gã rất vui khi nhìn thấy nó chia tay Blaise, hoặc bỏ rơi, hoặc bất kì từ nào vừa túi Draco.

Lần sau đó hai người gặp nhau, Harry hẹn nó lên tháp thiên văn cùng trốn ra ngoài chơi. và Harry đã vung Galleons ra mua cho nó một chiếc khuyên tai. Để thế vào chỗ trống mà Blaise đã để lại. Chiếc này đẹp hơn cái khoen đồng bóng mà nó đeo đôi với Blaise rất nhiều. Nó màu trắng bạc, có một viên kim cương nhỏ mài giũa kĩ càng, xuyên qua lỗ bấm và cố định bằng một chiếc mắc cài. Harry ưng nó trên vành tai của Draco lắm. Và gã có thêm một thói quen mới, đó là vén những lọn tóc mướt mồ hôi của Draco ra sau tai khi nó đang thở dốc vì cuộc làm tình đầy đê mê với gã. Cơ thể trắng trẻo ngọt ngào, dầu gội đầu mùi táo, làn da trắng tuyết với những dấu hôn đo đỏ, và cái khuyên tai gào thét quyền sở hữu của gã.

Draco hài lòng với mối quan hệ với Harry, và Harry cũng vậy. Cả hai châm chọc nhau, rồi lại hôn hít nhau, xỉa xói nhau trước mặt mọi người, rồi lại quấn lấy nhau mà làm tình trên giường Draco, hoặc trên giường gẫ, hoặc trên bàn một phòng học trống nào đó. Và nó đã mong nó và gã sẽ mãi như vậy. Tâm trạng nó cũng tốt hơn nhiều, nhất là khi nó đã vượt con nhỏ máu bùn trong điểm Độc Dược, và dù Slytherin chẳng còn trận nào với Gryffindor nữa, nhưng cha nó biết nó đã ở lại trường, “để suy nghĩ về sự nhu nhược của bản thân”, thay vì vui chơi ở Hogsmead. Và Lucius lấy làm tự hào lắm lắm.

Ấy là cho đến khi, Harry bỗng hẹn nó lên đỉnh tháp thiên văn, nói rằng gã không muốn mối quan hệ này nữa, rằng ả chồn cái đã đồng ý hẹn hò gã. Và cả hai nên dừng lại. Và Draco ngồi đây, trong phòng sinh hoạt của nhà, điệu bộ trầm ngâm và cáu bẳn thấy rõ. Thôi được rồi. Nó nhớ gã, nhớ những cái đụng chạm nóng bỏng của Potter, nhớ cách gã di chuyển trên người nó, mùi hương, nhớ mọi thứ thuộc về Potter. Và nó càng tức hơn, là ả chồn cái giờ được hưởng hết những thứ đó, những thứ của nó.

Tao cần nói chuyện với mày. Trước khi nó kịp nhận ra, nó đã đứng ở dãy bàn ăn nhà Gryffindor và cố gắng không nghe như đang mất kiên nhẫn khi nói câu đó với gã. Potter có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Gã buông vai ả chồn cái ra, hôn lên trán ả trước khi theo nó lên tháp Thiên văn.

“Tao không muốn dừng lại.” Draco thẳng thắn nói. Nó không phải là đứa giỏi vòng vo. Và rằng nó sở hữu Harry Potter và những đêm nóng bỏng với gã, có lí gì lại phải nhường cho ả chồn cái?

Potter trông có vẻ bối rối. Gã méo mó giải thích “Tao đã có người yêu, Draco.”

“Người yêu mày tới sau tao.” Draco ngang bướng “Nếu tao vẫn chưa chán, nó vẫn phải xếp hàng chờ.”

“Draco,…” Harry rít lên “Tao là gì của mày?”

Draco có chút giật mình. Là gì à? Bạn? Kẻ thù?

“Bạn lợi ích?” Draco không chắc chắn lắm khi thốt lên.

“Phải rồi.” Harry Potter bật cười. Có gì đó chua chát trong câu nói của gã. “Nhưng Ginny là người yêu tao, một khi đã yêu, tao không muốn cô ấy phải ở trên bàn cân của sự lựa chọn.”

“Mày có hạnh phúc khi ở bên ả không?” Draco hỏi. Trên mặt nó chẳng có nét cười nào.

Harry ngẫm ngợi, hạnh phúc à, chắc là có chứ, gã đã luôn mơ tưởng hai chữ đồng ý của Ginny mà.

Draco cúi đầu, tháo cái khuyên tai ra, đặt nó vào lòng bàn tay của Harry. Chiếc khuyên bạc lạnh lẽo trong lòng bàn tay bỗng nhiên bóp nghẹt lấy hơi thở gã.

“Tao hiểu rồi, tạm biệt mày, Harry.”

Draco quay lại với Blaise, quay lại với con búp bê Ken của cậu ta. Nhưng tuyệt nhiên gã không thấy Draco đeo thêm bất kì thứ gì lên cái vành tai đỏ ửng kia nữa. Nó trống huơ trống hoác, và cho dù có chút tự hào khi nhớ lại những lần sau khi nồng nhiệt gã vẫn nghịch ngợm nó, Harry vẫn cay đắng nhận ra, bản thân mình ghen điên lên khi Blaise hôn cổ Draco. Và khác hẳn với một Draco Malfoy hay ngại ngùng trước đây, giờ nó chẳng thèm che giấu những dấu hôn tím tái của Blaise.

Những lúc ghen điên lên, gã sẽ làm tình với Ginny. Làn da Ginny ngăm ngăm màu bánh mật, nó không trắng như Draco, và không nhạy cảm như vậy nên những dấu hôn chỉ được vài ngày lại tan. Và Harry chán ngán. Sự không nhiệt tình ấy khiến tình cảm của Ginny cũng nguội lạnh, và sau 4 tháng, họ chia tay.

Gã đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều ngày. Gã chẳng quan tâm. Chia tay cũng được, gã chỉ muốn trở lại trong vòng tay của thằng nhóc Thuần Huyết xinh đẹp kia thôi. Nhưng Draco từ chối gã. Phải đấy, cay đắng chưa. Từ chối gã. Draco giờ đây không còn đeo khuyên, nhưng lại nhiều ra một hình xăm. Nó là một tia sét nho nhỏ mà nếu không khám phá cơ thể Draco đến từng milimet sẽ chẳng thể nhận ra.

Harry biết hình xăm đó là dành cho gã. Chỉ có điều, Draco lại chẳng cho ai cơ hội thứ hai, như thể thứ cuối cậu có thể cho gã chỉ là một đêm làm tình cuối trên tháp thiên, và một hình xăm tự khẳng định gã đã từng hiện hữu nơi đó, nhỏ xíu trên lồng ngực trái của Draco.

Kể từ ấy, Draco không gặp lại gã, mà gã cũng chỉ dám đứng nhìn từ xa.

Lần tiếp theo cả hai gặp lại nhau, Draco xuất hiện trên ngưỡng cửa nhà gã, số 12 Grimmauld. Đã 4 năm kể từ sau khi tốt nghiệp, gã mới gặp lại tên trai thuần huyết kia. Ngày khi nhìn thấy gã, nó lao vào hôn gã ngấu nghiến, rồi cả hai chẳng kịp tiến tới phòng ngủ. Gã cũng chỉ kịp nới rộng cái sopha màu huyết dụ ra đôi chút, rồi căn phòng khách ngập tràn mùi tình dục, mùi táo thơm thơm của Draco, và mùi tuyết lạnh buốt nó mới mang đến. Gã chẳng đủ thời gian để hỏi, chỉ có thể tự cười chính mình, vì sau một khoảng thời gian dài như vậy, gã vẫn khắc khoải trước cơ thể của Draco.

“Ngày kia em kết hôn.” Draco nói thế, và lồng ngực gã se lại.

“Em hi vọng tôi sẽ tới dự?” Gã hỏi, không chắc chắn lắm vào ngữ điệu run rẩy bản thân vừa tạo ra.

“Ngày hôm qua em đã rất mong thế.” Draco nhỏ nhẹ vẽ những vòng tròn trên ngực gã.

“Thế còn giờ thì sao?”

Draco nhìn gã, đôi mắt màu bão ấy bập bùng, giống như một cơn giông nho nhỏ, và nổi loạn. Draco kéo bàn tay hắn, hôn lên vết chai đũa phép để lại, giọng đầy mong chờ.

“Trốn đi với em, nhé?”


End file.
